


i could offer you a warm embrace

by dingletragedy



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Fluff, Getting Back Together, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, post reunion feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 23:56:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17887580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dingletragedy/pseuds/dingletragedy
Summary: Beyond their bedroom door, the house seems blissfully quiet still, he’d heard Liv stomp out the door an hour or so ago, and Gerry must, for once, be up at the yard already.He pads his way into the en-suite, surroundings scarily familiar, memories tucked into every corner of the room.Or, the morning after the night before.





	i could offer you a warm embrace

Robert wakes up to the sun for the first time in forever, it’s slanting through the blinds and spilling all over the bedroom floor, bright rays like liquid gold.

He’s weighed down by the warmth of the duvet, a dull ache forming in his head - a consequence of the alcohol he consumed the previous night.

Robert has always liked the mornings, he thieves in the beginning of a new day. A new era. A new life.

He stretches and detangles his legs from Aaron’s, instantly missing the warmth.

Beyond their bedroom door, the house seems blissfully quiet still, he’d heard Liv stomp out the door an hour or so ago, and Gerry must, for once, be up at the yard already.

He pads his way into the en-suite, surroundings scarily familiar, memories tucked into every corner of the room.

He studies himself in the mirror for a quiet minute, can’t help but feel pleased with what he sees. It’s a far cry from the man who’s been staring back at him for the last year. No, this man looks alive, and happy, and five years younger than he did yesterday.

Only then he looks down, doesn’t he? Instantly spots the toothbrushes in the pot; one Aaron’s and one Alex’s.

The fear creeps through his veins and he can’t quite seem to settle it - not until he sees Aaron sneak up behind him in the reflection. Feels his hands dance around his waist, chin taking home in the dip between Robert’s shoulder blade and chin.

“Morning,” Aaron grumbles, voice thick with sleep, vibrating along Robert’s shoulder - something he hasn’t heard or felt for a long while.

“Give that here,” Aaron tuts, swiftly extracting the toothbrush from Robert’s fingers, “I’ll chuck it the black bag with the rest of his stuff later.” Aaron finishes, voice so casual that Robert has to feel sorry for the poor sod.

“Are you sure this isn’t a bit too soon? I mean what will your Mum think when she finds out you’ve chucked Alex out already? Downgraded to me?”

That uncertainty won’t stop fearing its bloody ugly head will it?

“Downgraded?” Aaron exasperates, “Do you hear yourself Rob? I don’t give a fuck, who cares what they think? I’ve got my husband back and that’s all that matters.”

And Robert can’t help but huff a laugh, the crippling fear soon replaced with a sense of belonging, one that consumes his whole body and he comes alive with it.

Aaron’s looking him dead in the eyes through the mirror, there’s a quirk in his brow and challenge on his face.

“Come back to bed, you.” Aaron’s saying, and Roberts aware it’s not a question.

“I was - uh - I was just going to - um - go freshen up.”

“Another hour won’t hurt will it?”

And Aaron doesn’t give him a choice because he clasps Robert’s hand in his own, fingers entangling. He’s practically dragging him back to bed, the cold February chill soon replaced by a lingering warmth.

Under the covers Aaron’s arm sneaks under Robert’s waist, pulls until he’s got Robert lying on top of him. Robert settles into his familiar curves and planes and it all feels as easy as breathing.

“I’ve missed you so much, Aaron” Roberts confessing once again.

Aaron’s other hand falls from Robert’s hair, drifts to cup his chin, tilt it up to him. Robert waits, listens quietly, eyes wide and feeling careful and trepid, but there’s so much hope. More hope than anything else.

“We never weren’t together, Robert.” He responds earnestly, catching Robert’s eyes and holding them fiercely, fiery, beautifully. “Not really. You never left me. There wasn’t a day that went by that weren’t with me.”

And that knocks the breath right out of him.

“I love you so much, Aaron” Robert says effortlessly.

“Good job I love you too then, innit?”

And Roberts sure his hearts just exploded for the fourteenth time in as many hours.

Aaron leans up to capture his mouth in his own, morning-chapped lips and warm breath.

He’s distracted when Aaron suddenly flips them over, bracketing Robert between his thighs.

Robert curls into Aaron’s warmth, lets himself enjoy the way he feels completely engulfed, surrounded by Aaron’s body and scent and voice as he whispers sweet nothings, while bucking his hips forwards.

Aaron kisses him deeply, with full lips and a slick tongue, warming Robert from the inside out.

And maybe it’s another three hours before Robert makes it out of the house, a spring in his step and undeniable grin on his face.

Which isn’t bad considering he’s 31 and doing the walk of shame back to his little sister's house.

But Robert doesn’t have it in him to feel ashamed right now, not with the thrum of Aaron Aaron Aaron buzzing around his body.

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you think! i'm @dingletragedy over on tumblr


End file.
